Do I? Do I not?
by korrasami24
Summary: This takes place right after the book 2 finale. Korra has to figure out her feelings towards a person she hadn't noticed until now. Rated M for later chapters. Review and Enjoy(:
1. Chapter 1

_**This takes place after Book 2, right after Korra gives her speech.**_

_**Enjoy(:**_

IN KORRA'S POINT OF VIEW

Everyone starts clapping. I hear a few boos from the crowd, but they are mostly drowned down by the cheering. I get off the stage and walk towards my friends.

"You spoke like a true Avatar, Korra," Tenzin said as we were walking off. "Thanks Tenzin," I replied, "but without out you, I wouldn't be the person I am today." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Aw isn't that sweet. Teacher and student sharing a hug," I heard Bumi say, with Bum Ju in his arms.

"Will you ever stop teasing our brother?" Kya said as she was walking towards us. "Did you forget HE was the one who SAVED us from the spirit world?"

"Oh Kya, you always ruin the fun," Bumi replied. "Alright enough talking, whose hungry?" Tenzin asked. Together, everyone said, "Me!" We walked back to town, and found a restaurant big enough to fit all of us. I sat down, not caring where. Asami was on my left side, while Tenzin on my right. Everyone stated sitting down and began ordering their food. All the cooks looked at us, amazed, but soon enough began to hurry with our dishes.

"So, you don't have any sort of connections with the previous Avatars?" Asami asked me, while chowing down. "Nothing, it's completely severed," I said, saddened by the truth. It was still a big pain that I couldn't contact any of my previous lives. I still couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean, you took down Unalaq and Vaatu without their help. Your amazing," Asami said, trying to cheer me up.

For some reason, hearing those words did lift up my spirits. "Thanks Asami," I said and gave her a friendly smile.

Asami smiled, but I saw the red in her cheeks. She was blushing?! Odd. I went to work on my food again. There was a lot of talking and laughing during our meal. The one thing that seemed weird was Asami. Whenever I said something to her, she would start to blush, and start to sputter her words.

"Well that was a lovely meal. I think me and Bo better start heading to our quarters," Mako said, getting out of his chair, and motioning Bolin to get up too. "Yeah, I guess," Bolin said. You could hear the annoyance in his voice. "Bye everyone!" "Bye Bo. Bye.. Mako," I said as they were heading out. "Bye Korra," Mako replied, and gave me a warm smile. Even though we weren't going to be a couple anymore, we would still try to be friendly towards each other, and not make things awkward.

"I think it's time for me to head back too," I said after about another hour. "I'll see you at home," I gave my parents a quick kiss and started heading to the door. "Would you like me to come with you?" Asami politely asked. I could feel my cheeks burning, but wait. I can't be blushing? Over Asami? Well shit. "Uh... yeah, sure," I finally said. I mentally kicked myself. I was hoping no one saw my cheeks turn red.

Asami grabbed her coat and we were on our way. "So what made you want to come with me? Not that.. I mean... I'm not saying that I didn't want you to come.. I was just.. yeah.." The hell Korra? I could feel myself blush. Asami giggled and said"Nothing really, I thought you'd like some company." "Oh heh..."

"Hey can we stop for a second. I just have to tell you something," Asami said. I nodded my head.

There was a bench close to where we were. We sat down, and I could tell by the look of her eyes, that what she wanted to tell me was important. "Hey are things okay? You don't seem fine," I asked. Asami shook her head. "No nothings wrong. I just needed to tell you something. Something that happened while you were out of Republic City," Asami said, her head looking at the ground.

"Well what? What is it?"

"Me and Mako... We sort of... got back together."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Aren't you mad? Not even a little?" Asami said confused. "It just wasn't working between us. We decided to let go of one another," I replied, as I started to get teary eyed. "Well that was one thing I needed to tell you.," Asami said after an awkward silence. Great there's more. "I might not have anything with Mako anymore. I don't feel the same with him. After all of this, I don't have that spark with him anymore," she said. Well this is awkward. A strange feeling went through my body. Weird.

"So are you planning to tell him?" I asked. "Maybe, it's hard, you know?" Asami said. I bet. I nodded my head and said, " I can only imagine. Well let's go. We still have a far way to go." We got up, and then something happened. Asami put her arm around mine. My face was undeniably red. Asami looked up. "Is this okay?" "Uh yeah, of course." I said. Why am I so nervous around her? She's just a friend! It's like I'm acting like if I had... Wait no! Definitely no! Why? She's a girl, a nice, sweet, caring, gorgeous, talented, sexy... Wait, sexy?! Yes, sexy.

"Uh Korra, are you okay?" Asami snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" I answered, trying to hide my blush by turning the other way. She smiled and said, "It's okay. I think you look cute when you're in you're think mode." She gave me a wink. Why does she have to do this to me!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the late update! :(**_

_**Enjoy! (:**_

IN ASAMI'S POINT OF VIEW

Korra quickly looked away. I smiled, knowing I had made the Avatar blush. We walked arm in arm through the town until we saw Naga lying in the snow. "Naga, wake up girl. Come on, let's go home," Korra said as she let go of my arm to wake her polar bear dog up. Naga still looked dazed, but was able to manage to get stand up on all fours.

"Come on Asami, get on!" Korra said getting up on Naga. She gave me a hand, and soon enough I was on Naga. "You might want to protect your face," Korra suggested. "Why? Think I can't handle a bit of roughness once in a while?" I replied playfully. Korra laughed and said, "No I don't think that. I just don't want the harsh cold wind hitting your beautiful face." My beautiful face? Did she really just say that? I nearly fainted. Korra turned around, and once she saw me, it was her with the smirk on her face.

"Naga, go!" I wrapped my arms around Korra's stomach, and we were off. As we went higher and higher up, the colder it got. I was trembling, but surprisingly Korra wasn't. Of course. I pushed my face into her fur coat to at least get the feeling back into it. I couldn't get over the fact that she called me beautiful. Did she really mean it? Or was was she just joking around? Could that possibly mean we could be together? If I asked her if she did or didn't love me? What would she say?

After everything that happened with Mako, I just couldn't take him back. He was the cause of half the pain inside me. But soon enough I realized I was with the wrong person. Mako was nothing compared to her. The Avatar. The person I hated so much once because she wanted Mako as badly as I did. I fell in love with her. And now I'm with her.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked. "Yeah, the wind is pretty cold though," I said picking up my face from her shoulder. "I told you it'd be cold." "Yeah, yeah whatever," I replied. We finally reached her house. Korra jumped off of Naga. "My goodness it's good to finally be home!" she said stretching. "What a lovely house," I said. "Let's go inside," Korra motioned me into her home.

It beautiful. It was really different from the houses in Republic City. There was blue everywhere, and it matched Korra's eyes well. Korra took off her coat, and threw it to the side. "Want anything?" she asked. "A blanket would be nice," I said taking off my jacket. Korra went into the next room and brought a huge white blanket with the water tribe symbol sewed into it. "This should make you warm," Korra said wrapping the blanket around me. "Thank you," I said. I sat down next to the fireplace. "Here," the avatar said, and fire came out of her palms. The logs in the fireplace turned orange and the room became a lot warmer. "Thanks Korra," I said giving her a smile.

"I see your not use to the cold," Korra said. I giggled, "I've never been down at the South or up in the North. My whole life I've lived in the city." Korra sat next to me. "Well hey, you're not the only one that's been trapped in one place your whole life," the Avatar said, looking at the ground. I knew what she meant. The Order of the White Lotus never let her have any contact with the outside world when she was younger. She didn't have any friends except for Katara.

"Come here," I said, opening up my arms and the blanket. I saw Korra hesitate, but then gave in. "Okay," and she crawled over to me. I wrapped the blanket around us. I could freeze this moment. The two of us together. Cuddling. Never would I have ever thought that this would happen. But it did, and I would cherish it. "Asami?" she asked after a while. "Yes?" I replied. "Why are we doing this?" I blushed once again, not knowing if she meant that in good or bad way. "I guess it's what we think is right," I said. It was all I could think of, but it was also the truth. The Avatar looked up and stared into my eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. All of a sudden, Korra took my face into her hands and pressed her warm lips against mine. Was I dreaming? No. The girl I'm in love with, the girl I'd spend hours of the night thinking of was kissing me.


End file.
